As the trend toward digitization of electronic equipment continues, the capacitors incorporated therein have been demanded to be small in size and high in capacitance and have a low equivalent series resistance (ESR) in a high frequency range.
As promising capacitors being small in size and high in capacitance and having a low ESR, electrolytic capacitors including an electrically conductive polymer such as polypyrrole, polythiophene, polyflan and polyaniline, as a cathode material, are expected. For example, one proposal suggests an electrolytic capacitor in which a conductive polymer layer is provided as a cathode material on an anode foil (anode) with a dielectric layer formed thereon.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing an electrolytic capacitor including a conductive solid layer and electrolyte, by impregnating an element including a separator, with a dispersion of conductive polymer, thereby to form a conductive solid layer, and then impregnating the element with electrolyte.